Gone
by Lakeshine
Summary: "But now that it is all over I step down from my position as leader and tender by resignation from the Team. "I am deeply sorry for all I put you through...goodbye." He finishes with finality; dropping his communicator to the ground before turning and walking straight out the door, without so much as glancing back.
1. Gone

**An actual season 2 fic! Woohoo me! Also Bats and the others are still out in space just so you all know and this is after they take down the Reach. Anyway that's all I have to say so on to the story! Oh wait another thing is if this seems anti- La'gaan, well I don't really like him... so yeah...**

**Disclaimer~ As of now... no Young Justice nor its characters are mine, the very near future... who knows XD**

**Gone **

**Wally's POV**

I pace back and forth nervously, in the newly fixed Hall of Justice. The entire team was here, even those considered 'traitors' along with Zatanna and Rocket who felt they were still part of the Team, at least a bit, and wanted to help comfort everyone and fix up any injures. Well everyone was here except Nightwing, M'Gann, and Kaldur. They were in the Watchtower with most of the League explaining the plan, leaving Artemis and me to explain to the Team. We had already explained and were met with mixed reactions. La'Gaan and Conner had already known but the rest of the Team were still in shock.

"Hey babe it'll be okay" Artemis says from my left laying her hand on my shoulder. I sigh. Nightwing wasn't only up at the Watchtower to explain the plan... no he was seriously injured which is why Kaldur was with him, and M'Gann to keep Kal safe. Nightwing had easily sustained the most damage taking on Black Beetle single handedly as we dealt with the Light, a sorta mind/ beetle controlled Blue Beetle, Green Beetle, and the rest of the Reach.

"But what if it's not Arty? The last words I said to him were so negative, so full of hate and if he doesn't pull though..." I say. He was pretty bad off when we finally gotten to him, but I knew without him taking down Black Beetle there was no way we could've won.

"He'll be fine, he's Nightwing right?" Artemis says. To prove her point the computer announces the arrival of the out missing members.

"Recognized Miss Martian B05, Aqualad B02, Nightwing B01" The Zeta tube reads out. The entire team turns to face the new arrivals, Artemis and I included. Nightwing limps in, Aqualad and M'Gann walked on each side of him in case he faltered. Nightwing was still dressed in his bloodstained suit from the battle, the bandages peeking out from the many tears in his suit showing he had at least been treated. He was visibly exhausted and in pain but he pushes forward until he's standing in front the entire Team plus the two Leaguers. The Team stares at him expectantly, some accusing, some sympathetic and worried, and others with utter betrayal. The former Bat protégé's gaze sweeps over them all before he takes a deep breath.

"None of you will ever fully understand how truly sorry I am for putting you through everything I did." He begins his voice soft, due to the cut across his throat, yet strong with conviction. "However I believe what I did was necessary despite the grief it caused, and I don't regret it." La'gaan's face becomes angry and he jumps to his feet, opening his mouth to object.

"Let him finish!" Conner snaps at La'gaan making the Atlantian sit back down, a scowl on his face. Nightwing gives Conner a small nod of thanks before continuing.

"I do however regret not telling you all sooner but I didn't want to risk the plan being discovered, so I held my tongue." he continues "But now that it is all over I step down from my position as leader and tender by resignation from the Team. "I am deeply sorry for all I put you through...goodbye." He finishes with finality; dropping his communicator to the ground before turning and walking straight out the door, without so much as glancing back. The entire group of heroes, myself included, stare after him in disbelief. No one had expected him to quit.

"Nightwing!" Robin suddenly yells the first one to snap out of it. He sprints to the entrance where the original Robin had just exited and peers out of the door, ignoring the rain that soaked his hair. "Nightwing!" he screams desperately preparing to tun into the downpour but Batgirl's hand on his arm stops him.

"Robin wait we should think of a quick search plan before dashing out into the rain. If not we'll never find him..." Batgirl advises her voice betraying her worry.

"Find him?! Neptune's Beard why should we bother wasting time to try and find that traitor?!" La'gaan exclaims standing.

" Because that 'traitor' as you say is our friend and leader!" Conner replies glaring at the younger of the two Atlantians.

"Former leader..." La'gaan sneers "he just quit" Conner's fist clench and the rest of the Team exchange uneasy looks not sure who's side to take. I glance to the entrance and notice Batgirl and Robin had already disappeared, no doubt to look for their fellow Bat. I decide against bringing it to the other's view, allowing the two a chance to hopefully find him and bring him back.

"He's still our friend and he's hurt" Conner growls quickly losing his patience.

"Speak for yourself, traitors are no friend of mine" La'gaan sneers. Conner narrows his eyes in anger and goes to punch the smug Atlantian, but M'Gann intercepts him.

"Conner stop, this isn't going to solve anything" she pleads and the clone's fist lowers. However La'gaan's words had not only angered Conner, and we are all caught by surprise as my girlfriend draws her bow, nocks an arrow, and fires at La'gaan's feet within a space of a few seconds. Her ash colored eyes are ablaze with fury as she stomps forward to confront the outspoken Atlantian.

"You have no idea what Nightwing has been through during the Invasion! He didn't tell you guys because he was trying to protect Kaldur and I, because if we were found out we would have been eliminated! Yet, he was still wracked with self- doubt and loathing, always debating on whether or not he was doing the right thing! He nearly died on multiple occasions in Bludhaven from his distraction, has hardly been eating and sleeping, and felt just as much grief as all of you over my 'death' and an insane amount of guilt!" the archer rants. I stagger back in surprise at this news. _He nearly died... multiple times? Yet all I ever did was yell at him, I had no idea how he really felt. I even missed the anniversary of his parent's deaths! What kind of supposed best bud am I... I swear if... when he gets back I will make it up to him._I tell myself as Artemis pauses to let her words sink in. "Not only that but he had to juggle being leader of this team, his duties in Bludhaven, his duties in Gotham in Batman's absence all alone having no one he could talk to." she continues casting me a quick look in which I avoid. "Nightwing as sacrificed so much for this Team, nearly his life, for you guys and you repay him by turning your backs on him when he's hurt, saving you all from Black Beetle who I know we couldn't have taken, just because you didn't like his plans that potentially saved _millions of lives?!_Besides it's not like he acted alone, Kaldur and I agreed to go undercover and all three of us plus Wally agreed to keep it quiet. And without Aqualad's and my intel, countless more lives would have been lost, and without out sudden changing of sides members of this Team _would have been killed_." she finishes with a particularly nasty glare in La'gaan's direction, before marching over and claiming her arrow.

"Now with or without you _I'm _going to go find Nightwing" she says, her gaze sweeping over the crowd. There is a tense silence before Kaldur steps forward.

"I'm in to, Artemis is entirely right, it was not all Nightwing" the ex- manta agent say wisely.

"I'm in" I say stepping forward to stand beside my girlfriend who gives me a dazzlingly beautiful smile.

"Me too" Beast Boy says meekly stepping forward to join us followed by M'Gann and Conner.

"I'm in I know what's it's like to not have any other choices, even though with me, it was the scarab taking control..." Blue Beetle says joining us.

"Well if Blue's in so am I" Impulse agrees quickly dashing over to join us. The kid looked nervous and was shuffling from foot to foot at superspeed, but I ignored it. Soon everyone had joined us even La'gaan, who looked quite unhappy about it.

"Alright's let's get going..." Artemis says taking the lead towards the door, no one mentioning the lack of Batgirl and Robin. We step out into the down pour, instantly becoming soaked and begin our search in the woods. However the search is soon cut short by the reappearance of Batgirl and Robin who were without Nightwing and thoroughly soaked.

"Batgirl did you at least see him?" I call but the red head shakes her head.

"No... it's like he's completely disappeared... without a trace..." she says in defeat wrapping the shaking Robin in a hug.

"Miss. Martain try to contact him with telepathy" Kaldur orders falling back into old habits. Megan nods once before concentrating her eyes glowing white, before shaking her head in defeat.

"Nothing... its like he completely disappeared, there is no way he could have gotten out of my range this fast, not hurt like he was and on foot..." she says nervously.

"Guy's something is very, very wrong here..." I say picking up a torn piece of dark fabric snagged on bush. I turn it over reveling a a bloodied, but recognizable blue bird, from Nightwing's suit. _Very, very wrong..._

**Hey guys I hoped you all liked and nobody was too OOC or anything... also sorry for the lack of some of the characters like Bumblebee and Wondergirl, but the Season 2 cast is so not whelming as is a hard to write with so many characters... I'll try and included everyone a bit more but I'll probably have lots of the original team and maybe some Bat fluff... anyway please please...**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	2. Unwanted

**Thanks for the amazing feedback guys! :) Shoutouts to Pineapples2daMAX, BurningBright222, mad. the. saxon. , Brightpath2, FFP, AmaraRea, Awsomaniatica, Bobby Corwen, Guest that reads, swifty13izme, Guest, randomkitty101, mixxi, and Rhia-of-Themyscira!  
**

**Disclaimer~ Young Justice still doesn't belong to me**

**Unwanted**

**Nightwing's POV**

I take a deep breath before stepping away from the supportive arms of Kaldur and M'Gann. I stumble a little, my entire body screaming in protest, but I had to face my Team independently. I didn't want to look weak in front of them, I don't want them to come and try to find me after I resigned.

"Nightwing, my friend are you alright?" Kaldur asks. I cringe slightly at the word friend. I had sent him undercover, to make impossible choices leave behind his family and friends when he needed them most, and nearly become catatonic. I didn't deserve to be called his friend.

"I'm fine Aqualad" I respond softly. I couldn't speak loud to the cut across my throat, cutesy of Deathstroke, while I was distracted with Black Beetle. Kaldur doesn't look convinced and he and M'Gann stay by my side as we near the Zeta Tube.

"Recognized Nightwing B01, Aqualad B02, Miss Martian B05." the computer reads out as it scans us, before sending us to the newly rebuilt Hall of Justice. I collect myself before limping out. Everyone's gazes are on me and my two companions as we limp in. I dimly realize I was the only one who hadn't changed after the battle, still in my blood stained suit. I walk forward so I'm in front of the group, and look at the all taking the looks of hatred, betrayal, sorrow, and uncertainty. I allow my self another deep breath, fighting against the pain and exhaustion before I begin.

"None of you will ever fully understand how truly sorry I am for putting you through everything I did." I start seeing how all the seated members were staring at me, attention undivided. "However I believe what I did was necessary despite the grief it caused, and I don't regret it" I continue 100% truthful. My plan had saved countless lives and possibly lives of those on this Team. If I had to do it again knowing these consequences I would, I would die to protect anyone in this room in a heart beat. Though that didn't make me feel any better, I had put these guys through a lot and I didn't blame them for hating me. I had become worse then Batman. La'gaan predictably jumps up, opening his mouth to yell at me for how wrong I was however Conner covers for me.

"Let him finish!" he yells at the green Atlantean, who promptly sits down, giving both me and Conner a vicious glare. I nod my thanks to Conner and mentally prepare myself for had to be done next.

"I do however regret not telling you all sooner but I didn't want to risk the plan being discovered, so I held my tongue." I continue. I should have told at least Conner and M'Gann they had earned my trust many times over and it would have saved a lot of trouble. But I was an idiot, I thought handle it and because of that we nearly lost and lost Kaldur and M'Gann. "But now that it is all over I step down from my position as leader and tender by resignation from the Team. I am deeply sorry for all I put you through, it has been an honor...goodbye." I finish. No one moves as I remove my communicator from my ear and drop it to the ground. No one moves as I turn and walk, well limp with my remaining dignity out the door. No one follows. I don't look back as I step out into the pouring rain. I stumble away from the Hall of Justice, exhaustion and sorrow kicking in. I remove my mask allowing tears to fall from my once vibrant eyes and limp away from the Hall and into the forest.

"Nightwing!" I faintly hear Tim's voice in my head. But I knew I was imagining it, I had risked his life for the sake of the mission, his and everyone else's on my tea..., my_ former_ team. "Nightwing!" the voice repeats desperately, louder. I allow myself to look back and see Tim's head sticking out the door, looking around desperately in the darkness.

"Tim..." I whisper taking a step towards him. _"No Dick you quit, it's time to go beside's you're not wanted." _I tell myself firmly trying not to think of all the hurtful . I turn away and step away. I look back one last time and something hits me hard from behind. I fall forward barley managing to get my hands out in front of me in time. I roll out of the way, my body screaming horribly in pain, as a heavy boot slams down where my head had just been. I roll to my feet only to get punched in the chest and sent flying back into a tree. "Ughhhhh" I groan my head spinning.

"What's wrong Nightwing? You don't look very _traught" _I force myself to move as another punch is sent my way, splintering the wood where my head was a second before.

"Deathstroke" I growl holding my side in pain. He jumps at me again and I try to jump out of the way but I'm to injured to get out of the way. He grabs me by the throat and slams me against a tree. I groan in pain, unable to hold it in.

"Oh poor Nightwing, hurt so bad while saving his friends, who kick him out. How sad" he says slamming me against the tree again. Black spots dance in my vision but I fight to stay awake. He bashes me repeatedly against the tree, increasingly hard until the tree breaks and I'm throw back on to the ground. I gasp in pain as my head hits a rock, cutting it open. Deathstroke comes over and stomps on my chest pinning me to the ground. He pulls out a knife and I glare up at him, I wasn't going to show weakness, not now. He bring s the knife closer to my chest but instead of stabbing me he cuts of the Nightwing symbol and throws it into the words. "Something for your so called friend to remember you by" he says with a laugh before punching me in the side of the head. I fight to stay awake but I lose the fight, the last thing I see is Deathstroke's mask as slings me over his shoulder. _Maybe it's for the best. Nobody wants me around anyway..._

**So that' what happened to Nightwing, I hope you all enjoyed! Also this is not an apprentice fic though I am thinking about starting one of those...**

**Also who's POV do you want next chapter to be in because I'm clueless on who I want to do and it is driving me crazy!**

**~Artemis**

**~Batgirl**

**~Robin**

**~Superboy**

**~Wally**

**~Impulse **

**~Beast Boy**

**~Miss. Martian**

**~Aqualad**

**~other?**

**(seriously please help because I am clueless, I've tried a couple of these but wasn't a huge fan of my result... so I'll go with a vote and if the first place gives me trouble I'll go to the second and so on and so forth... thanks guys!)**

**REVIEW**

**(please)**

**~Lakeshine**


	3. Never Seen Again

**Okay guys Robin/ Tm won, by a lot so here it is! Shout outs to (warning LONG list) Jesters of the Moon, Brightpath2, mixxi, Angel of Darkness, shewhoisawesome, Rhia-of-Themyscira, Barbra Davis, Son of Erebus god of Shadows, Sairey13, Guest that reads, reality is wrong, DemonFireFox, Ann b-010, randomkitty101, Pineapples2daMAX, BurningBright222, DickGraysonForever, missIF, awesomaniatica, soccernin19, and ALL the guests who reviewed :) On with the story!**

**Never Seen Again...**

**Robin's POV**

Me and Barbra had looked everywhere for him. Dick was nowhere to be found. By now the rain had soaked me to the bone and I couldn't suppress my shivering. I hear the rest of the Team begin to search, but they were too late, he was long gone, I could sense it. Barbra touches my shoulder lightly and I turn to her as she begins to walk towards where the team was noisily searching for Nightwing. He wouldn't be found if he didn't want to, even when hurt it was part of being a Bat, but I thought he would come out for us, for me. We walk towards the other teens but it takes awhile for them to notice us, Wally being the first.

"Batgirl did you at least see him?" the ex- speedster calls, noticing the absence of my older brother. Babs shakes her head, her eyes filled with defeat and disappointment. She thought he would come out for her to.

"No... it's like he's completely disappeared... without a trace..." Barbra responds wrapping me in a hug. I can feel the slight shaking in her arms, and I could tell she was shaking nearly as much as me from the grief and cold.

"Miss. Martain try to contact him with telepathy" Aqualad orders and I perk up slightly. Not even Dick could hide from telepathy, block his thoughts yes but the Martain could still find him if searching for him specifically. M'Gann's eyes glow white and I wait in anticipation but I feel my hopes drop to the ground when she shakes her head.

"Nothing... its like he completely disappeared, there is no way he could have gotten out of my range this fast, not hurt like he was and on foot..." she says nervously. I feel fear rise in my chest, what could have happened to him then? I see the fear and worry mirrored in Barbra's eyes but we both remain silent. I see Wally bend down and pick something up from a bush.

"Guy's something is very, very wrong here..." the red head declares holding... god no. No no no no! It was the symbol from my older brother's chest, the blue bird, and it was covered in blood. I stagger away from the fabric, fear setting into me. What happened to Dick?

"No we're too late..." Artemis mutters looking at the fabric in shock. I hardly hear her instead zoning on Impulse, he looked guilty. Maybe he knew something... Before I know what I'm doing I dash forward and grab the front of Bart's suit giving him a glare.

"What aren't you telling us?" I growl in a voice I didn't even know was mine. The team turns to me in shock and Bart's eyes widen in fear.

"Robin let him go" Kaldur orders but I ignore him, I can tell the speedster knew something.

"Impulse tell us now" I growl turning up the intensity of my glare. I felt bad but I had to know what happened to my brother, screw the time stream. Superboy walks over to pull me off gently but I refuse to let go.

"Robin let go! He doesn't know!"

" He does! I won't let go until he tells me what happened to Nightwing!" I yell.

"But I can't!" Bart says speaking up for the first time. Everyone looks at the youngest speedster who now had the look of a deer caught in a headlight.

"So you know?! Tell us then!" Rocket says indignantly. Bart shakes his head.

"No the time stream, knowing too much could screw everything up and you guys don't want to know..." Bart says. I tighten my grip, nearly ripping the fabric. What didn't he think I, we wanted to know? I'm almost ready to punch him to get the information, didn't he understand how much it hurt? Luckily a hand on the shoulder stops me.

"Let me" Zatanna says and I let go finally the magician replacing me. Barbra comes over and rubs my shoulders comfortingly as Zatanna holds the speedster, I was surprised he hadn't tried to escape. "Laever tahw uoy wonk tuoba S'gniwthgin ecnaraeppasid!" she commands.

"Nightwing goes missing after tonight and is never seen again. The League and Team searches for months but no trace of him is ever found. Both he and his civilian counterpart are pronounced dead after 3 months of searching" Bart spills out tears in his eyes "I'm sorry guys but I don't know where he is and I hoped me coming here would have prevented this from happening that why I didn't tell you..." the speedster says and I hear Conner grunt angrily and punch a tree, snapping it in half. However I hardly hear him, the same words resound in my head _Never seen again, never seen again, never seen again..._

**Hope you liked! I know some characters were OOC but remember they are worried and I know again half the characters remained unseen... anyway**

**PLEASE READ**

**I've decided to allow another vote this time for whether or not you gys want this to be an apprentice fic due to the mass number of requests. I don't know where it would really go otherwise, only a vague idea and even though I just started an apprentice fic (blackmail) I wouldn't mind making this one too and doing a different dynamic of the apprenticship... so please tell me what ya think and**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**

**(ps. there will be no updates to any of my stories next Saturday due to being forced to go to a church camp... on my birthday... on the finale of YJ second season... with no internet... yes I am bitter... so if there are any updates they will be Friday or Sunday)**


	4. Broken Inside

**Hey all! Shoutouts Redhawk09, mikaelsommervold, Awsomaniatica, DickGraysonForever, bonrob, TransformersBeeFan, Ann b-010, Remmy18, Rhia-of-Themyscira, Brightpath2, mixxi, Guest that reads, BurningBright22, Jesters of the Moon, and all guests! You are all amazing!**

**Disclamier~ Still not mine *twitch***

**Broken Inside**

**Nightwing's POV**

I come to slowly, pain slowly burning its way into my consciousness. Unsure of where I was I slowly creep my eyes open to a slit. Dark, plain walls surrounded me on all sides, cast in shadows and I realize that I was restrained to a chair, my hands tied tight behind me, glove-less and my ankles tied to the legs of the furniture. No way to escape, not yet anyway.

"Well it's about time Nightwing, I was beginning to think I hit your head a little bit to hard" I hear a sinister voice come from my left. My head snaps in that direction instinctively and I instantly regret it, my vision blurring and pain knifing my head. "Be careful birdie, you have a nasty concussion." Deathstroke chuckles, stepping from the shadows.

"Yeah I wonder who's fault that is" I say sarcastically, glaring at the villain despite the pain it caused. He chuckles again stepping nearer.

"Ahhh but was it really my fault Nightwing?" he sneers.

"Uh yeah it is, you're the one who bashed my head against a rock" I reply bluntly.

"That may be true but I wouldn't have even had such a chance if you're so called friends had cared enough to make you stay when you had done the right thing, saving millions of lives" Deathstroke says. I open my mouth to reply but I can't think of anything to say to argue with him. "Notice how they let you deal with the strongest enemy alone even without powers?" he asks and I realize how right he was. "If they hadn't let petty emotions in the way you wouldn't have been so hurt trying to protect them and they wouldn't kick you out after protecting them now would they?" I once again try to find a flaw in his reasoning but the logic overwhelms me.

"You're wrong" I respond, reusing to look at him. Suddenly he's next to me and he pulls my hair, forcing me to look up at him.

"Am I Nightwing? You're so called friends and teammates left you for dead after you saved the world. How is that friendship?" He says. "Besides how are you even a hero with all those lies and betrayals?" he points out and I'm reminded of my missing emblem. I'm unable to answer and he releases his grip on my hair, my head falling forward. "See that's why I brought you here, to offer a proposition" he says. "You see the Light wanted me to kill you to break the Team and take away a key player but I din't want to see such potential go to waste so I decided I would recruit you" this catches me off guard. What did he mean by recruit?

"And what makes you think I'll ever join you?" I sneer.

"Why wouldn't you? I wouldn't let petty feelings get in the way and I would teach you everything I know, like an equal. Besides I'm not giving you much of a choice" he says as Psimon walks in, hood up. I let out a hollow laugh.

"Like he can convince me!" I say mockingly. "He's tried before to no avail, I've built up a mental barrier" I say smugly, smirking but Deathstroke's laugh causing the smirk to fade.

"Tell me that when he's done Nightwing." he says stepping back allowing Psimon to step closer to me. I try to turn my body away but I can't move as the telepath pulls down his hood. He begins to probe my mind, but I push back trying to keep him out. He soon retracts with a smile on his face and I feel sweat dripping down my forehead.

"Wow Deathstroke you were correct, the boy is broken inside, his mind a mess, much easier to manipulate then usual" Psimon says causing a shiver down my back. "Though it will go faster if we are left alone so I can concentrate" Deathstroke nods and walks off, presumably leaving the warehouse. Psimon turns back to me. "Psimon says let me know all you're secrets little birdie" the telepath says before attacking my brain again, this time with more force, earning a pained scream as I fought back. I couldn't let him in, let him know all about my friends. I focus my energy on trying to forget them, forcing myself to, forgetting names and memories as I battle against Psimon for control, slowly losing ground. I feel myself give a little more, almost completely overwhelmed now, the pain mounting. "_I'm sorry guys I tried" _I have time to think before Psimon takes over my mind and I lose consciousness.

**Deathstroke's POV**

"So how did it go?" I ask the telepath as he exits the dark room I had set up for Nightwing's 'transformation' so to say.

"He still out a valiant fight for his weakened state and managed to force himself to bury and forget the memories pertaining to the identities of the other children and the League, including his own, so I was unable to discover them but I won control of his mind, he is now ready" the telepath says. I smile underneath my mask and nod.

"Good" I say "it's a pity we lost all of that valuable information but we have gained so much more, this will shatter the League and their sidekicks once and for all not to mention I get a skilled apprentice" I say, Psimon smiles and nods before walking briskly away, leaving me at the door. I enter the room to see the former hero slumped forward. I walk over to him and he looks up. "Are you ready for training Nightwing?" I ask testing him.

"Yes Master" he says "but call me Renegade, I'm no longer Nightwing" he declares. I smile, I finally had my perfect apprentice, it was time to show the heroes the power of the Light.

**So... Wing is evilish now, brainwashed... so who's POV you guys want next, because I'm cool with letting you guys choose unless I really want a certain character. Anyway PLEASE**

**REVIEW  
~Lakeshine**


	5. Forced Secrets

**Hey all! I'm so happy with the story, biggest response for amount of chapters ever! I really appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites! Shout outs to all my guest reviewers mixxi, FoREVer Nightwing, thebats24, Ismn18, GenderBender25, Shiroi Misa, MissIF, Invader Abigail, AelitaOfTheWolves, BurningBright222, soccernin09, Brightpath2, guest that reads, Remmy18, witchsoul531, and last but not least Lady Ash! **

**Also I will include Batman soon so don't worry his POV will show up very soon**

**Disclaimer ****~ *twitch***

**Forced Secrets **

**Impulse's POV**

_"What Aren't you telling us?" _Robin suddenly growls in a voice so unlike his own, glaring at me as he grabbed the front of my suit. _Crap crap crap. I couldn't tell them, it would break them. _

"Robin let him go" Kaldur orders but Tim refuses, his glare intensifying. He could tell I knew something.

"Impulse tell us now" he growls at me, his grip tightening farther. But I still refused, I had hoped my presence would not only stop the Reach Apocalypse but stop this event too. Superboy walks over and tries to pull the angry bird off of me gently but Robin refuses to let go, determination in his features.

"He does! I won't let go until he tells me what happened to Nightwing!" Robin yells.

"But I can't!" I reply on instinct before realizing what I had said, there was no way I could plead ignorance now. Everyone turns to face me, wanting to know what I knew.

"So you know?! Tell us then!" Rocket says but I shake my head, I couldn't tell them.

"No the time stream, knowing too much could screw everything up and you guys don't want to know..." I say trying to make them stop, I really shouldn't tell them. I didn't know the whole story, only bits and pieces and I didn't want my friends to get into trouble on weak information, but Tim wasn't letting up, tighten his grip farther and looking about ready to hit me. I felt bad, I wanted to tell them but I was afraid it would do more damage then good, especially in the Team's weak state. I prepare myself for the punch but it never comes, a soft voice speaking up instead.

"Let me" Zatanna says and Robin releases me, the magician replacing him. I stand still knowing I couldn't escape, besides maybe if they knew they could stop it from happening. "Laever tahw uoy wonk tuoba S'gniwthgin ecnaraeppasid!"

"Nightwing goes missing after tonight and is never seen again. The League and Team searches for months but no trace of him is ever found. Both he and his civilian counterpart are pronounced dead after 3 months of searching" I say tears springing from my eyes as I'm compelled to speak the heart breaking words. I really had begun to like the older bird as a brother figure, the entire team becoming like my family. If not for Nightwing the Reach would have won without a doubt. "I'm sorry guys but I don't know where he is and I hoped me coming here would have prevented this from happening that why I didn't tell you..." I say and Zatanna releases me, Wally dashing over to my side as Superboy punches a tree, snapping it in half. "I'm sorry Wally" I whisper to the red head as he knells beside me.

"What for Bart? It's not your fault" Wally replies giving me a hug. I hug him back and he pulls me to my feet.

"Let's head inside, we need to formulate a plan" Wally says, determination ringing in his words.

"A plan? You heard Impulse, Nightwing is never seen again, even after 3 months of searching!" Lagoon Boy remarks, ever pessimistic. Couldn't he open his eyes just once and see that Nightwing had helped save the world?

"Yeah well in Impulse's timeline Blue stays on mode and the Reach take over the world. We already changed that much whats to say with Impulse's help and knowledge we can't find Nightwing?" Artemis says giving the Atlantian a vicious glare, stalking over to him. "And I don't know about you but I don't abandon my friends when times get tough. I'll be damned if I don't at least try Fish Boy!" She says, her voice rising into a yell. La'gaan shrinks away from the furious archer and there is a tense silence before she backs off, turning away from him. "Now for those of you who don't give up on their _friends," _she says giving a pointed look at La'gaan "we need a plan, I would like to try and find Nightwing _before _the other Leaguers return, namely _Batman." _On that lovely note the emerald archeress stalks away, Wally and I following behind along with the rest of the Team.

**Hey I'm sorrywith the shortness of the chapter but my parents banned me from my laptop so I've had to sneak on to type... anyway I'll try to continue to update but no promises... on a happier note I have a new pole up so please vote and of course please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**

**Also Batman's, Batgirl's, and Deathstroke's POV will show up soon :) **


	6. Changed

**Hey guys in this chapter I added Wintergreen but having only recently gotten into comics I know little about him other then what I could obtain from other fics and the internet... hope its alright... also Deathstroke has moved 'Renegade' out of the dark room (which is in Slade's mansion...I'm pretty sure he has money) and into the house... Anyway shoutouts to Spider Knight, Lady Ash, Random Person, soccernin19, PhoenixxFlame, Guest that Reads, LordOfBooks, missIF, Brightpath2, Guest, and mixxi!**

**Also my heart goes out to anyone affected by the tragedies in Boston and Texas, hope everyone is okay!**

**Disclaimer~ YJ= not mine**

**Changed**

**Batgirl's POV**

It was hopeless. At least that's how it felt, we were no closer to finding Dick then we had been over a month ago despite all of our efforts. Zatanna's tracking spell wasn't working, Wally and Bart's constant high speed searches for anything hadn't helped either. The Team,back under Kaldur's leadership and with Zatanna and Rocket tagging along until Nightwing was found, had tracked down and arrested a record number amount of criminals, especially those associated with the Light and League of Shadows, questioning them on the location of Nightwing. They refused to tell us anything willingly. M'Gann had been working herself to the ground trying to break into their minds and look for information on our missing teammate while trying not to leave them comatose like she had before the catastrophe with Kaldur, but so far she had found nothing to help us find him and Tim and I had done thousands of scans looking for him, the current Boy Wonder hardly speaking and eating despite Alfred's constant pleas.

"This is useless! If the future said we didn't find why are we ever looking, he's probably dead anyway" La'Gaan states loudly as we settle around a table at the new Hall of Justice, our headquarters for the time being, trying to formulate a more effective plan. I immediately give him the nastiest glare possible. I sick and tired of his constant complaining. Artemis copies me, giving the Atlantean a similar death glare that could compete with a Batglare. La'Gaan huffs and looks away, the rest of the team not even bothering to acknowledge the fish boy, having long grown accustomed to his complaining.

"So any ideas on how to find him?" Kaldur asks us, the only one standing. WE all knew exactly who he was talking about, the only one on most of our minds since his disappearance We all glance at each other,minus La'gaan who was sulking, desperately trying to formulate a new plan but before we can even really think there is a flash of light from the Zeta entrance.

"Recognized Superman 01, Batman 02" the computer reads out. The entire team freezes, fear flickering across their faces. _Crap Bruce was back._

"Batman wait!" Superman's voice yells from the Zeta tubes, still out of sight. That wasn't a good sign.

"Damn it Clark if you don't let go of me right now I will use kryptonite to take your ass down, I'm going to ask the Team what happened myself whether you like it our not!" I cringe at the angry Bat's voice, he and the Leaguers must have just gotten back from Rimbor and someone must have filled them in on what happened. Or partially filled them in. Either way from the sound of it I could tell Bruce knew about the disappearance of Dick and he was _not _okay with it in the slightest. We all jump to our feet as Bruce stalks in, full Bat mode, his fists clenched at his side.

"What the hell happened?" _  
_

**Deathstroke's POV**

"Good, very good actually" I say, smirking in delight from behind my mask. Renegade had greatly improved over the past months and I had convinced him to use a gun a few days earlier. Psimon's mind control hadn't completely erased all of the 'hero' ethics ingrained into his mind however I had managed to erase such useless things.

"Thank you" Renegade replies giving me a smirk looking down at me from the rafters from where he been practicing shooting a gun from high places. He was doing exceptionally well, a fantastic marksmen already even though he only started a few days prior though he still refused to shoot to kill, each shot hitting the target in the arm, leg, or another non lethal shot. "So did Wintergreen finish my new suit yet?" he asks snapping me from my thoughts and flipping down from the ceilings above.

"He is almost done, I believe he will finish in a few days" I respond as my apprentice lands directly in front of me. His injures had healed since his 'reprogramming' and he had gained considerable muscle mass from the past two weeks of training.

"Awesome so when can I go onto the field?" He asks, his dark blue eyes shining with excitement. Since he had come into my care we had formed a relationship similar to what I assumed he had with Batman, his vulnerable mind open to suggestion. I had convinced him that his old team had attacked him and that the Martain girl had been the one to erase his memories, this coupled with Psimon convincing the raven haired young man that I was his mentor had left me with Renegade. It was still unclear how much he remembered from his old life but none of that mattered.

"Soon Renegade, as soon as Wintergreen finishes your new suit" I reply. He smirks widely, a glint of happiness in his eyes. They looked so very familiar but it was unimportant who he used to be, he was now my apprentice that was, is all that matters.

"Sirs lunch is ready" Wintergreen announces from the entrance of the training room. Renegade quickly slings the gun over his shoulder born from the practice he had done under my orders since we had begun training. He walks over to my old friend, in step with me.

"Hey Wintergreen is my suit almost ready?" he asks with familiarity leading me to believe he had someone similar to Wintergreen in his old life.

"A few more days as I told you before" Wintergreen replies emotionlessly. I smirk proud of my accomplishment. After all who would have thought a few months prior the famed Nightwing would be so eager to become a mercenary?

**Favorite chapter? No, not at all. Anyway I hope you guys liked it, sorry I skipped some stuff but the Bat is back :) and he is NOT happy. So a faster update (in Batsie's POV I might add) with the more of you who decide to **

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**

**(P.S for anyone interested I started a YJ rp site so message me or something if you want to join :) )**


	7. Determination

**I am a horrible person, I promised to update soon with more reviews but naturally this chapter decides to be IMPOSSIBLE to write so it took me forever... IM SORRY! Anyway I want to thank Brightpath 2, LordOfTheBooks, Remmy18, PhoenixxFlame, lindz4567 , SuperNerdDC, Mixxi, Blaze Grayson a.k.a Dark Wing, MissIF, soccernin19 , Random Person (he was like brainwashed, I'm not entirely sure yet how much he does and doesn't know, I'll elaborate later in the story as I figure it out), BuringBright222, Guest that reads, Shiroi Misa, Godgirl4ever, and all of the guests who reviewed! SPECIAL SHOUTOUT TO soccernin19 my 100th review on this story (if you want I you can PM me a request for a one shot or something you want added to this or something and I'll try to write it as a thanks)! Thanks to all of you for the amazing support throughout the story so far!**

**Disclaimer~ Not mine... yet its a work in progress **

**Determination **

**Batman's POV**

When I just return from trail on another planet and space travel with Clark to say the news of Nightwing's disappearance didn't anger me to no end would be a lie. To say I was furious was an understatement but even my anger didn't compare to my worry for my first ward, I had barely stood still long enough to hear all Dinah had to say he had been through with his plan, taking care and leading the Team while keeping his secret for their safety and the safety of those undercover, watching Bludhaven, and taking over in my absence in Gotham. When she finally got to telling me he was missing I stood from my seat and stomped away, hacking the Hall of Justice's cameras to confirm to guilty parties location. Clark follows after me but I ignore him, stepping into the Zeta, my fists clenched tightly at my side.

"Recognized Batman 02, Superman 01" The computer reads out as I step into the newly built base according to Black Canary the Team's new headquarters after the Watchtower had been outed by the Reach invaders. I walk forward before Clark catches my arm, halting my progress.

"Batman wait!" he says. Usually I would consider listening to the thickheaded kryptonian but not when it involved any one of my proteges, especially after the loss of Jason.

"Damn it Clark if you don't let go of me right now I will use kryptonite to take your ass down, I'm going to ask the Team what happened myself whether you like it or not!" I growl making it a hundred percent clear I meant it by giving him death glare usually reserved for the worst Gotham had to offer. For once my words get through the part time reporter's think skull and he releases me allowing me to continue forward until I reach the main room, my fists still clenched slightly and a weaker glare on my face. As soon as I enter the entire Team jumps up and I glare at the. "What the hell happened " I growl my voice los, deliberate, and deadly. Many on the Team wince and Clark glances at me as if worried I would attack the young heroes. I wasn't ruling that possibility out. There are many glances to Kaldur'ahm who, as expected, took back the leadership role of the Team since Dick's disappearance The dark skinned Atlantean looks at me, his silvery green eyes meeting my masked ones, the former leader was never one to shrink away from responsibility.

"I assume the League have informed already of Nightwing's plan and disappearance " he asks. I nod narrowing my eyes to warn him to get the point. He doesn't show any signs of noticing except a quirk in the corner of his mouth most wouldn't notice. I did of course, I'm Batman. "Well after the plan was revealed and the Reach defeated many of the Team were... upset at not being let in on the secret of the mission and Nightwing picked up on that and left, heavily injured from battle, resigning his position from the Team. After recovering from the shock Batgirl and Robin went out to search as some members thought we should let him be and not search," He says giving the slightest look to a sullen Lagoon Boy which I make note of, "While others fought fromt the opposite point of view and eventually convinced the Team to go and search," this time Artemis got the glance which didn't surprise me. The blonde had always been set in her ways and vocal about it plus very protective of her friends. 'However it appeared we were too late, there was no trace of Nightwing and he was out of Miss Martian's telepathic range, all we could find was this," says the Atlantean says extending his hand to Barbara who reaches into her utility belt and pulls out a dark piece of fabric handing it to Kaldur'ahm who in turn hands it to me. I turn it over, my blood running cold as I see the familiar blue bird, covered in blood. I clench the fabric in my fingers and turn away from them. I would find out what happened to my son and make those responsible pay. Without another word I stalk away, sensing Barbara and Tim behind me and unspoken request to be included in my search, and I march to the Zeta Tube letting the two follow.

"Recognized Batman 02, Batgirl B16, Robin B20" the computer reads out sending the three of us to the Batcave. I immediately head to the Batcomputer, putting the fabric into a scanner to be sure the blood was Dick's, and sit in the large chair immediately combing through my database to see who could have taken my son.

"Bruce?" I hear a timid voice from my left belonging to Tim. I glance away from the screen to look at my youngest who had removed his mask reveling deep bags beneath dulled blue eyes.

"Yes Tim" I reply, keeping my voice neutral, still wearing the cowl.

"We're going to find him right?" he asks, his voice cracking slightly. He and Dick were much closer then most people would notice, the older taking care of him when I had first taken him on while I had still been hung up on Jason's death. I pause, now both him and Barbara staring at me, the redhead decowled also, waiting for my answer.

"Yes we will find him, whatever it takes." I say turning back to the computer "_We will find you Dick, just hang on wherever you are"_

**Hope this was worth the wait, it was a pain to write! Not sure what's coming next but reviews are also great inspiration *hint hint*. So please**

**REVIEW**

**(I'll try to make sure the next update is sooner)**

**~Lakeshine**


	8. Tonight

**Sorry for the wait, this was a difficult chapter for me because I had to find out exactly how much Renegade remembered, school being horrid, and inspiration had been increasingly difficult after the shows cancellation... don't worry though I won't give up! Shoutouts to randomkitty101, Brightpath2, lindz4567, 5- STAR, soccernin19, Guest, Remmy18, Godgirl4ever, and last but not least PhoenixxFlame!  
**

**Disclaimer****- ...**

**Tonight **

**Renegade's POV**

Today was the day! Wintergreen had finally finished my new suit and I was finally going to be able to go out as my new persona, Renegade. Maybe then my growing headache and feeling this was all wrong would finally go away. I couldn't remember much since I became Deathstroke's apprentice, like a thick cloud was over my mind. Fuzzy memories would surface when I tried hard enough, those I considered once friends I think beating me with words then pain, flashes of colors as someone beat me up. I couldn't remember my childhood, or any time as a civilian, no part of my civilian life and identity left for me to go on. I kept these flashes to myself, not wanting my new mentor to know, feeling he would take it wrong. My Master had taught me much and done his best to fill in my blank spots from what he could tell. The so called heroes had thrown me out after I had saved the world and used the Martian's to erase my mind of everyone's secret ID's including my own, I no longer knew my own name! They had beaten me and left me in the woods, half dead and bleeding, for Deathstroke to find me and him and Wintergreen to nurse me back to health. I was no longer a hero since they had kicked me out, the civilians not caring as Robin and Batgirl took over my city, not caring after all I had done to protect them they didn't care. Because of this I became Renegade, a mercenary, the very thing I had always thought against, my eyes were now opened, the world was no longer shades of black and white, good and bad, it was all shades of gray and while I still wouldn't purposely kill anyone I now understand I can't get anywhere with out going for it myself, can't completely rely on or trust anyone other than myself.

"Are you ready Apprentice?" The sudden voice of my Master sounds from right and I realize I had been staring off into space on one of the benches in the fully furnished gym. I don't show my surprise, instead standing and stretching effortlessly, muscles flexing. I had become much stronger training with Deathstroke, nothing being held back as we fought,bruises blossoming after every fight, Deathstroke getting few in the beginning but progressively more as I continued my training, new styles incorporated into my acrobatic fighting style.

"Of course I am" I respond smoothly, smirking at him. I sense the returning smirk underneath his mask, having been able to read him much better over the time here. He nods and removes his mask, revealing the eye patched face of Slade Wilson as he had told a few days ago, trusting me enough to know his name after I accepted using the gun, his face shown a week prior to that after my first week of training. Sure enough the smirk was present and a heavy hand rests on my shoulder courtesy of my Master.

"Good" he comments before steering me out of the gym towards the surveillance/ mission room. I allow him to guide me, never having been once against physical contact and we reach the room, him using his other hand to push open the door, and there it is was, my new suit. All the blue from my Nightwing suit was gone, replaced with a crimson red but the red didn't stop at the bird, which was more angular and arrow shaped, it stretched up to my shoulders and wrapped around the arms down to my wrist were the gloves continued, enveloping my ring and middle finger on both hands in red, the same pattern repeated on my back. My utility belt from my heroing days was gone, replaced my a new belt, entirely black with a holster for a pistol along with pockets no doubt filled with various poisons, grappling hooks, and other weapons. The only thing that remained unchanged was my mask, still a familiar domino mask. I feel a smile light my face and I mentally remind myself to thank Wintergreen later before turning to Slade, a silent plea in my eyes. He nods and I turn and rush forward grabing the suit, a needle of pain and wrongness in my head which I push down and ignore. I move to the changing room and strip from my sweaty workout clothes. I pull on my new suit, spandex welcome after so long without it, and marvel at how well Wintergreen did, the size and flexibility perfect. I clip the new belt around my waist, swiftly checking each pocket to find smoke pellets, knockout pellets, freeze pellets, filtration device for both water and toxins, bugs that allowed access to machines and could destroy them, various poisons and cures, a few sets of grappling hooks, taser, bandages from emergency, bolos, lockpick, and small projectiles in the shape of an S, a replacement batarang. It was amazing how much could fit in a utility belt when one knew how to pack it. I press the mask to my, feeling the best I had in day and slip out of the room to a waiting Deathstroke. "How's it fit?" he asks, looking me up and down.

"Perfect" I reply moving into an effortless handstand to prove my point. "Wintergreen really has outdone himself." Deathstroke nods.

"Good" he says tossing me a pistol to put in the holster on my right thigh. "Oh I also have one more thing to give you" he coments walking over to his wall of weapons where his spare swords were kept. "That holster of yours should also fit these" he says pulling down eskrima sticks much like my old ones from the wall. He hands them to me and I clench the familiar weapon, liking the sense of security the old, reliable weapon gave me. "Of course it has a minor adjustment" he says and I feel a bump on the side, slightly above the grip. I press it and twin blades, each a foot long shoot out from the tips.

"Awesome!" I say, swinging experimentally, my weapon still perfectly balanced.

"The length of the blade is also adjustable if you do this," he says extending his hand for one of the sticks. I hand him one and he slides his finger up next to the button, the blade extending. I practice with the one remaining in my hand and he hands back the one he borrowed. I slid both back to the one foot mark and click the button again, both blades sliding back with a _slick._

_"_Cool but they won't be much use if I can't go out on the field" I reply pointedly, ignoring the sharp flare of pain that screamed something was wrong, pushing it away until it faded as a wolf grin spreads across my mentor's face.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that you're already suited up because you have a mission. Tonight"

**Okay guys next chapter will have some awesome action (I hope), sorry for the wait I'll (again) try to update faster but finals are nearing and I don't get out of school until the 28th so... ughhhhhh... anyway please, please **

**REVIEW  
~Lakeshine**


	9. Halfway to a Reunion

**FINALLY OUT OF SCHOOL! Literally got out yesterday. Sorry for inactivity lately finals and sickness have been killing me lately. Shout outs to Godgirl4ever, Brightpath2, BurningBright222, Nekotan1999, PhoenixxFlame, lindz4567, soccernin19, Destiel101, Guest, Rhia-of-Themyscira, and Graysonian! You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer~refer to any other chapter**

**Halfway to a Reunion **

**Batgirl's POV **

I sit, perched on the edge of Wayne Enterprises, looking up at the sky. Tonight was a meteor shower and I couldn't help but be awed at the natural radiance and beauty flashing across the sky. It was a miracle within itself I was able to witness this spectacle, Gotham's pollution and usually downcast weather usually to thick to even spot the stars, but tonight was different somehow, the sky was clear and the meteor's brilliance shining through the smog that lay over the city. I had taken a break from patrol tonight, needing to get out of the Batcave where Bruce sat searching tirelessly for hours for any sign of Dick, away from Tim who had closed up, being quieter then ever, away from the Team who constantly bombarded me with questions on how the search was coming. Another flash lights the sky. I sigh, leaning back and staring up at the sky. I wish Dick was here, he would love the light dancing the sky, probably tell me some story his parents told him about the meteors!

"Beautiful isn't it?" A deep voice suddenly says from my left. I spring to my, staring into the shadows from where the voice originated.

"Who's there?" I ask, my voice shaking slightly as I draw a batarang. The voice chuckles.

"Ouch that hurts, she doesn't even remember me yet I find it difficult to be all that surprised."The voice says, shifting from the original spot. I turn to follow this new direction, trying to pinpoint who he could be.

"Come out of the shadows!" I reply hiding my batarang free behind my back to grab a handful of smoke pellets but the voice's errily laugh stops me.

"I wouldn't if I was you" he mocks, suddenly closer and more to the right.I couldn't help feeling uneasy, this person seemed so familiar it sent tingles up my spine, if only he would step into the moonlight so I could spot him. Not only that but how had he even noticed my movements, very few could track them other than us bats, especially in this dim lighting. That didn't mean I was going to listen to him though. I pull the smoke pellets from my belt and throw them forward, smoke billowing up from where they connected with the ground. I take this lack of visibility to throw the batarang and charge to where I hear the slightest sound from the stranger, allowing me to pinpoint his location. I dive at the spot where I knew the enemy was due to the slight noise he had made when I first threw the pellets. However he was gone, I tackled thin air. I manage to flip and land on my feet but my feet but I don't have time to figure out how I miscalculated because suddenly I'm sent flying forward, a strong kick planted on my back. This time I'm unable to catch myself and I roll as I hit the ground, finishing in a crouch. "Told you" he mocks stepping out of the smoke before me.

"Who are you?" I ask again, studying the character as best I could in the shifty light. "What do you want?"

"I think you know who I am BG you just don't want to acknowledge it, and as for what I want? I just want to have a little fun with an old friend, after all my objective is already completed." he says pulling out a flashdrive which he twirled between his fingers. "All of Wayne Enterprises technology, secrets, on this one drive, who knows what we could learn?" My eyes widen, all of Wayne Enterprises secrets could be disastrous, the League's entire mainframe was coded into the database of Wayne Enterprises so all of the Justice League and their affiliations identities, including my own, were at risk. Not only that but the fact my mysterious assailant was able to enter the Tower without setting of alarms and hack the database second only to the Batcave, even I was unable to do such without sending an alert to the Batcave, both Bruce and Dick having worked together to design the defenses. With this much at stake I needed some help.

"What do you want from Wayne Enterprises?" I ask, pressing an alert on my belt signaling for help. The action does not go unnoticed by my attacker, a slight frown on his face.

"Calling in for help BG? Can't handle me yourself?" The mystery man says. I feel anger boiling up in my chest, I was a proud person and he was right I hated calling for help, especially since it just reminded me of my missing partner. My anger clouds my vision when suddenly I hear a _beep, beep, beep. _I glance down to see a few multi- colored, flashing lights at my feet. Explosive disk. I have just enough time to bring my arms in front of my face in an X formation before it detonates sending me flying again. I fit the ground hard and skid, rolling entangled in my cape, arms pinned to my sides preventing movement. Suddenly there is no roofing underneath me and I'm in open sky, free falling to my death unable to reach my grappling hook.

**Hope you all enjoyed! As usual I implore you to please**

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


	10. Suspicion

**Shout outs to all of my fabulous reviewers! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~ *is to lazy to say YJ isn't mine***

**Suspicion **

**Batgirl's POV**

_Suddenly there is no roofing underneath me and I'm in open sky, free falling to my death unable to reach my grappling hook._

A scream is tore from my throat as I plummet down, down, down unable to save myself. Suddenly another figure slams into my body , arms wrapping around me and knocking me off course and sideways so instead of crashing to my death I instead crash on to the nearest roof, painfully tumbling over and under the person still holding me. We finally roll to a stop my head now bleeding and bruises forming all over my body but I would gladly take these minor injures over my death. The arms that had saved my life retract and I shake myself free of my restraining and now torn cape, ripping the fabric free.

"Thanks for the save I would..." I start to say but I'm stopped when I see who it was who had saved me, it was the man who had pushed me off the roof in the first place. I jump to my feet and assume a fighting stance, ignoring the throbbing in my head. None of this made sense. "What, why would you bother to save me?" I ask staring at him with shock, the man wasn't unscathed himself, a big bruise blossoming on his face and his wrist bent at an odd angle from the fall, at least thats what I could see with the from the faint glow of the Batsignal, conveniently situated above our heads.

"That's a good question" The person replies, uncertainty and doubt clear in the frustratingly familiar voice. I could see the frown on the shadowed face but I was still unable to place who it really was, though I did have a sneaking suspicion... no! It couldn't possibly be him! That was an impossibility! I force myself to step forward, black spots dancing in the corners of my eyes and blood leaking down my forehead. The man shakes his head as if trying to remove a fog, his long, dark bangs hanging down over his mask when he finished, his jaw now set in a hard line.

"Oh wait I remembered I wanted to have a bit more fun with a certain bat" he says almost all traces of uncertainty now absent for his voice. I hear the sound of a gun being cocked, unable to see due to the concussion I was no doubt developing from my collision with the roof. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes knowing I couldn't dodge the bullet in this circumstance. Another deep breath to prepare for the pain that I knew was to come from a gunshot wound and ... BANG! A scream rips through the air and my eyes flash back open in confusion, the scream not my own. Instead my assailant had his hands clutching his head, face contorted in pain. I step forward unsure on how to react but suddenly he straightens and sprints to the side of the building diving seamlessly off leaving me flabbergasted.

"BG! Hey are you okay we got the distress call and raced over, what happened?" Wally says appearing in a gust of wind at my side. He and Artemis had officially rejoined the Team, at least until Dick was found they promised. _If he was found. _Though if my suspicions were correct about the man who attacked me tonight... no it couldn't possibly be Dick and if it was I needed to confirm it before telling the Team. "Helloooooo earth to Batgirl are you alright?" Wally asks with concern, snapping me from my daze.

"Yeah I'm alright, just bit dizzy..." I reply slumping over in his waiting arms.

"Yeah I can see that BG. Don't worry the Bio- Ship is on the way to come pick you up, I was sent ahead as emergency relief and to buy time for the others to arrive and when they do we'll patch you right up and then you can tell us what happened." Wally says slinging my arm around his shoulder and helping me stay upright. "Look here they are now" he declares as the Bio-Ship lands before us where my attacker had stood before leaping from the roof. The back hatch opens and Kaldur, M'gann, Artemis, Zatanna, Blue Beetle , and Static rush out.

"Batgirl are you alright?!" Kaldur asks, the group of heroes stopping before Wally and I. I nod using my free hand to wipe to blood from my face.

"I'll be fine Aqualad, all I need are a few stitches and some time to rest." I reply looking over the assembled members. "Where's the rest of the Team?" I ask. A shadow flits across Kaldur's face.

"I thought you would have known, a few moments before your call for help we received the same alert from Robin, the rest of the Team traveled via Zeta Tube to assist him." the Atlantean replies, a bolt of fear sent coursing through me, Tim was attacked to?

"Let's go then, we need to find him in case he was hurt!" I say trying to step forward only for another shoot of pain to go through my head.

"Woah slow down Batgirl, we are going to head there in a moment to pick up Robin but you are in no condition to fight if there were any enemies still there." Artemis says as Wally restudies me. I nod, knowing she was right and we head back towards the Bio-Ship, when almost there I purposely stummble next to a small smear of blood from my attacker and collect a sample, seamlessly hiding it in my glove as Wally helps me back up and onto the Bio- Ship.

"Miss Martian take us to Robin's location, Kid Flash help Batgirl to a seat and start yo treat her wounds. Artemis assist him and stay with Batgirl when we arrive at Robin's location. Everyone else we will asses the situation and assist if necessary." Kaldur orders. Everyone nods and the 3 specified do as instructed, Wally guiding me to a seat and Artemis beginning to wrap my head.

"Wally go get an ice pack from the back" Artemis orders before focusing back on me. "How are you feeling Batgirl?"

"I'm fine though I'm pretty sure I have a concussion and my arms are a bit burned from an explosion." I tell her as the Bio-Ship zips through the dark Gotham sky. Wally soon returns with an ice pack and hands it to me so I can place it on my aching head as Artemis begins to treat some of my burns with the burn cream kept in our first aid kit. She soon finishes and a few moments later we arrive at our destination, the ship descending quickly. I glance out the window to see if I can spot Tim or the others, instead I see bodies and limbs strewn across the roof of the warehouse and the surrounding ground.

**Dun dun daaaaaaaaaa! Next chapter will most likely have Tim, Dick, or Deathstroke's POV though that is subject to change. Tell me what you guys want and what you thought in a **

**REVIEW**

**~Lakeshine**


End file.
